


Tiktok Trend

by losttinjapan



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sweet Jughead Jones, TikTok, TikTok trend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losttinjapan/pseuds/losttinjapan
Summary: You participate in a tiktok trend with your boyfriend, Jughead.
Relationships: Jughead Jones/Reader, Jughead Jones/You
Kudos: 13





	Tiktok Trend

She set up her phone quietly, by propping it up against a bunch of pillows. Making sure to capture her boyfriend, Jughead in the frame. Y/n had seen a whole heap of videos on tiktok like this, where the girlfriend would try to sit in their boyfriend's lap, when they play video games. But none of them were going to be as chaotic as the one she was going to do now. It was sure to go viral. 

The h/c haired female, soon turned to her boyfriend and smirked, mischeviouslly before quietly tiptoeing behind him. The crown-beanie wearing boy's attention didn't seem to move to his girlfriend. Jughead was too focussed on the game in front of him, the game he was too busy playing with Archie over the phone. It was perfect, as soon as the three second timer finished and it began recording. Y/n finally sprung into action, for the tiktok. 

She continued to climb onto her double-sized bed, and made her way over to the ravenette boy in front of her. Jughead looked up for a split second, noticing his girlfriend behind him but didn't think much of it, as he reverted his eyes back to the game. Gently, the h/c haired girl lifted both her legs over his shoulders, one at a time. So that she was now sitting upright. She fixed her positioning quickly, before holding on to his shoulders tightly. 

She then hesitated at first, before she finally managed to force herself backwards onto the floral bedding behind her. Her boyfriend, Jughead came down also. The smile he had once had previously, fell and was now replaced by a look of shock. As he now lay firmly on top of the girl under him, his head resting on her stomach. Y/n couldn't hold it in anymore and began laughing, hysterically. It worked, her attempt at this trend worked. 

The two teenagers soon sat up, fixing up their hair which had gone messy from the impact. Y/n soon got up and headed towards her phone, which had luckily managed to record the entire thing and pressed stop. She was still laughing hard, as she proceeded to publish it. Jughead however, did find it a bit amusing, but wouldn't let it show.

"Oh, I'm so getting you back. Y/n!" He told her, while pulling the h/c haired girl back into his lap. "So you better watch out."


End file.
